


Bad Day?

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, cunninglingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: You’re on your period and Newt offers to help.





	Bad Day?

Curled up under the covers, you let out a sigh. You’d spent your day doubled over in pain. Heating pads, advil, chocolate, you had tried everything. Periods were officially the worst.

“Hey, babe! I’m home!” Your heard your boyfriend call from the entry way, the sound of the door shutting and locking resounding through the halls of your shared apartment.  
“Hey, I’m in here.” You called to him weakly, not emerging from your nest of blankets. His footsteps made their way into your bedroom. You heard him snicker as he set down his bag.

“Hey. Whatcha doing under there?” He asked, sitting on the side of the bed and putting his hand on where he thought your leg was.  
“I hurt.” You answered back, your voice assuming a whiney undertone.  
He rubbed your leg and frowned.  
“You hurt? Aw. Where do you hurt, babe?”  
You slowly pulled the covers down a little, stopping once the blanket slid off your eyes so that your face was still mostly hidden. He snorted and leaned in to kiss your forehead. You winced as the pressure of his body against yours felt like a ton against your sensitive lower area. He pulled away quickly, adjusting so that he wouldn’t touch you except for where he was petting your hair.

“Babe? What’s going on?” Newt asked.  
You grimaced.  
“I’m on my period.”  
He let out a sigh of relief that nothing was seriously wrong.  
“Oh, okay. So what’s up? Have you taken pain killers?” He asked, still smoothing your hair back.  
You nodded.  
“I’ve tried everything.”  
He frowned, pulling his hand back and looking away. That got your attention.

“Newt?” You asked.  
“Hm?” He responded, looking back to you but having a glazed look in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, just thinking.” He said, rubbing his hand over his mouth.  
“Thinking? That’s never good.” You teased, groaning a little as you pushed yourself up against the headboard.  
He looked over at you, a look in his eyes that occasionally scared you. It was a look that told you he was planning something, formulating an idea or experiment up in his brain.

“What’s that look for?” You asked, shifting nervously under his gaze.  
“I was just thinking...I’ve been wanting to try something for a while.” He said, eyes darting nervously between you and his fingers as he twiddled them.  
“Yeah?” You said, urging him to continue.  
With a sudden burst of confidence he looked up at you, pushing his glasses up and speaking.  
“I want to eat you out while you’re on your period.” 

You were too stunned to speak at first, your eyes wide. He waited anxiously for your response.  
“Okay.” You finally said.  
“O-Okay?”  
“Okay.” You repeated. You climbed out from under the covers, positioned your pillows to make yourself more comfortable, and then laid back.  
He just stared at you, unsure of what to do until you verbally prompted him.  
“Whenever you’re ready, baby.” 

He blinked.  
“Well, shit, okay.” He mumbled, shrugging off his leather jacket. He didn’t stop to hang up anything or put it away. When Newt got excited about things, he really got excited. His hands were moving a mile a minute, yanking his shirt off, kicking off his shoes, undoing his belt, shedding his pants. You took it upon yourself to remove your clothes during this time, telling him to hang on a moment as you went to the bathroom and removed your tampon.

When you got back, Newt greeted you by kissing you deeply on the mouth, tongue sliding in easily and reacquainting itself with your own. He moved you both to the edge of the bed, hands squeezing your hips before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting you two. You licked your lips and broke it.  
“Lay down.” Newt said hoarsely.  
You obediently got on the bed and resumed your previous position. He crawled up to you, hands running up your legs and then pushing them apart. He made himself more comfortable before looking you in the eye and without the slightest bit of hesitation, spreading your lips open and giving your entrance a wide, long, lick. You keened at the feeling of the cool wetness against your skin.  
Newt didn’t waste any time, he dove right in, beginning to eat you out so thoroughly that your legs began to shake. 

“N-Newt!” You cried, hands reaching down to pull on his hair. He pulled away, breathing deeply. There was a blissed out, hazy look on his face. His mouth was covered in blood, his nose too.  
“Yeah?” He asked.  
You tried to stabilize yourself, taking slow breaths in. You pet his hair, pushing it back and out of his face.  
“K-Keep going. Please.”  
He nodded, giving you a dopey smile before returning to his task.  
For someone who might not have the most experience out there, Newt was a god with his tongue. He was very intuitive, and took your noises and movements as cues.  
You could feel his tongue spelling out invisible words and letters, your grip on his hair tightening and loosening periodically. You were so sensitive, you knew you wouldn’t last long.

“I...I’m gonna cum...” You told him.  
He briefly pulled away, his face bearing a thin layer of sweat and nearly the entire lower half of his face covered in blood.  
“Then do it.” He croaked, immediately going back to rub at your clit as he licked.  
You gasped, fingers pulling at his hair cruelly as you orgasmed, holding his head in place so you could fuck it while you came. Your hips rocked against his tongue, your eyes rolling back into your head between short gasps.  
“F-Fuck! Y-Yes! Oh, baby, fuck, yes, good boy!” You moaned, your hips slowing their pace until you finally collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

Newt pushed himself up, sitting back and looking at you.  
“Newt.” You said, your chest still heaving as you stared at the ceiling.  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you fuck me?”  
“Oh, fuck yeah.” He eagerly agreed. He hooked his arms under your thighs and pulled you towards him. You smiled dreamily at him.  
“Your entire face is bloody, my love.” You sighed.  
He smiled crookedly.  
“Yeah?” He asked, leaning over, his hands on either side of your head.  
“Yeah.” You breathed out.  
“Is it bad that I find this, like...super hot?” He asked, still smiling.  
“Kiss me.” You breathed out. His smile faded, his eyes closing as he pressed his mouth against yours hard enough to bruise your lips. 

You let out a muffled moan and that only spurred him on further. He grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head and you whined, bucking your hips as they sought out friction from him. His breathing was erratic and shaky, his eyes bouncing between you and where your pelvises met as he pushed your hips down with his free hand.  
“Newt...don’t tease...” You whined softly, trying to grind into him.  
He was silent except for his ragged breathing, just looking at you before he leaned down and kissed your neck. You sighed happily at his teeth pushing against your skin, sucking on it to bring the blood to the surface and then moving down to an untouched area to do it all over again. 

“Please...Newt...fuck me...” You begged as he took his time licking and sucking at your chest. His half lidded eyes met yours and he kissed your lips once more before reaching down to pull his cock from his boxers, rubbing it against your entrance.  
You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut, knowing that if you tried to interrupt his process he’d only torture you further.  
It took every ounce of self control that you possessed not to move your hips, focusing instead on your breathing.

“You want this, baby?” He asked, his hand on your inner thigh, thumb rubbing right next to your clit. You didn’t open your eyes: you knew very well that if you saw him, the smeared blood on his face, his head leaned back a little as he jerked himself off over you, you’d immediately have a reaction that’d cause him to drag this out further.  
“Mhm.” You answered, nodding, your fingers curling around the rails of the headboard.

“Look at me.” He said lowly, his voice nearly a growl. It was so out of character that you didn’t even think as you opened you eyes under his directions. A moan instantly left your mouth. He looked incredible. He had managed to get blood on his chest, the lines of his tattoos still visible through it. His muscles were more defined and you watched the ink on his chest ripple with his breathing. His eyes were half closed, watching you as his hand moved over his dick, using your blood as lube.  
“F-Fuck.” Was all you could manage to mutter, shuddering and writhing under his intense gaze.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” He asked, his voice so rough that you squirmed at just the thought of it.  
“Yes, please.” You whispered.  
“Louder.” He rasped, rubbing your clit harder.  
“YES, PLEASE.” You squealed as you got closer.  
“I don’t think you want it bad enough.” He hummed, his face blank yet condescending.  
“Please, please, fuck me, fuck me any way you want, just fuck me, I swear to god I’ve never been so horny in my life.” You babbled mindlessly. 

Either your words were convincing enough for him, or he was tired of waiting as well, because he slipped easily into you. Your hands held onto the rails, knuckles turning white as he gripped your hips and fucked you hard.  
“S-S-S-hit!” You stuttered between thrusts.  
“You like that, huh?” He asked you.  
“Fuck yes, it feels so good.” You moaned, his thumb moving quicker.  
“You gonna come for me?”  
“Yes!” You shrieked, and immediately came undone beneath his fingers, with him following shortly behind. You were both tangled in ecstasy, fucking yourselves silly until your boyfriend finally tired and pulled out, rolling over next to you. 

You could barely breathe, your vision fuzzy.  
“That was like heaven.” You murmured mindlessly. You felt a hand grab your chin, turning your face and kissing your lips gently but deeply. Your eyes fluttered open, looking at your messy lover. His hair has sticking out every which way, sweat and blood all over him.  
“You’re so handsome. I feel like I just got fucked by god.” You whispered, a hand moving to stroke his cheek.  
Your old Newt began to resurface, blushing at your strong words as you basked in the afterglow of your orgasm.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too. Thank you for this.” You said, trying to keep your eyes open but failing. 

He pulled you against his chest, kissing the top of your head and telling you to sleep, and sleep you did indeed.


End file.
